


What can I do?

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't worry his suffering isn't eternal, F/M, Force-Feeding, Gen, I should be working on other things, Instead I created a trash monster, Kallus really wants to help, M/M, Minor Kallus | ISB-021/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Thrawn is a major dick, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Yogar is a mess, Yogar is just trying to get through life, body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Modern setting Au where Lyste and Kallus are roommates and Yogar is going through a string of bad luck including a sadistic boss, a cruel teacher and an awful ex ( to be introduced later on)





	1. Chapter 1

“How did you not notice you gained weight?” He chuckled. 

 

The other man stood by the table pants barely reaching his thighs. His button down shirt stretching across the top of his stomach.

 

“I didn't think it was that much weight. This semester has been so stressful. Pryce’s class was murder. How did you manage to stay so level headed Kal?”

 

His friend stood from his seat and tugged at the tight jeans. With just a bit more force, they could probably get them up past his thighs and ass. Kallus grabbed Yogar's pants by the belt loops and heaved. 

 

“I don't think it was so much about staying level headed. You were dealing with a lot outside of classes. You had that awful break up before the holidays, that promotion you got at work has Thrawn on your case every day.”

 

“So you're saying I should go to my boss and tell him it's his fault I've gotten fifty pounds heavier?”

 

Kallus let go of his roommate. It was more in surprise than anything else. Had it only been fifty pounds? He would have guessed it was more but attributed that deception to Yogar's smaller frame. The pants barely moved as the two heaved once more. Yogar forced the pants off and tossed them aside. Once again, he would have to wear sweatpants to work. He only hoped his boss didn't notice.

 

He slipped quietly into the office, aware he was late to work for the third time this week. Hopefully Thrawn hadn't noticed his absence and he could slip into his cubicle unseen. 

 

“Late again Lyste?”

 

His chair swiveled around to reveal a tall intimidating man. Thrawn was clearly camped out for some time, Yogar knew this wasn't going to end well.

 

“Perhaps we can continue this discussion in my office?”

 

He could feel his stomach drop as Thrawn rose and brought Yogar into his closed office. The office was an eerie combination of modern art pieces and dim lighting. Shadows crept about in odd forms and shapes. He barely noticed Thrawn take a seat at his desk.

 

“Are you not thankful for the promotion you received earlier this year?”

 

Yogar cleared his throat before sheepishly responding.

 

“I am extremely thankful for it sir. It's just that-”

 

“You show up late and out of uniform too frequently lately. Is there a particular reason for that? Is that your way of showing gratitude?”

 

“It's been a bit stressful outside of work sir. I haven't had the opportunity to get better fitting work clothes.”

 

The smirk on Thrawn's face made him feel more uncomfortable than before. It was a sadistic looking smirk that could only be caused by inflicting pain on another person.  
This was it. He was going to be fired all because of sweatpants.

 

“Normally, I would fire you for this behavior. Today however; I have a different solution.”

 

Thrawn left him alone in the office. Time seemed to drip by until the door slid open. Thrawn held two large white boxes in his arms. He remembered seeing them in the break room as he rushed past earlier.

 

“We had a meeting this morning and someone brought pastries and donuts for everyone. Seems no one was interested in them today and it seems a waste to just toss them. Wouldn't you say?”

 

“Yes it does sir but I'm not sure what this has to do with me.”

 

“Since you seem to need an incentive to acquire proper work clothes, I'm going to give you one. You're going to eat all of these. You won't leave until you're finished all of them and every time one of your coworkers graciously brings food for this office, you will eat all of it. Now let's get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yogar reaches a breaking point and Thrawn gets knocked down a notch.

The first few donuts weren't a problem for Yogar. He managed to get through at least eight before feeling truly full.

 

“I hope you're not finished already Lyste. Because if you are I can send you packing and into unemployment.”

 

“With all due respect sir, you said I wasn't going to be fired.”

 

Thrawn leaned in close to him. His eyes lit with sadistic joy.

 

“You have two choices before you. Leave now unemployed, or stay employed as my pet project of sorts.”

 

Both choices were bad for Lyste but at this point he couldn't imagine being fired. With nothing else to do, he grabbed the next donut in the box and shoved it in his mouth.

 

Time seemed to slow as each treat was forced down. Yogar's already tight clothes were straining now. The pressure on his stomach was unbearable. But all the donuts and pastries were finished.

 

“About time Lyste. Now get to work before I change my mind.”

 

Yogar pushed himself from his seat and painfully made his way to his cubicle. He could feel the stares from his Co workers as he passed. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable. He wished he could just go home, hide from all the stares and pain he was feeling. By the time his shift had finally ended, the whispers had picked up and Yogar was becoming very aware everyone was talking about him.

 

He tried to sneak into the apartment before Kallus could see him. It was almost successful until a familiar voice greeted his ears.

 

“How's it going Lyste?”

 

Garazeb stopped in front of him and look of concern on his face. He could tell Yogar was in pain at a quick glance.

 

“You alright mate? You look like hell.”

 

“I'm fine Zeb. Just had a long day at work. If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap before I start working on studying.”

 

He cut the conversation short and hurried to his room before Zeb could alert Kallus something was wrong. He locked his door and flopped onto his bed. His whole body ached from the pressure. He gently rubbed around his stomach where he could see the skin tight and red. Tears trickle down his face as he finally broke from the day's events. He was caught in the middle of two very dangerous situations. A boss who was making him eat until he was in pain or losing his job and being unable to afford his half of the apartment.

 

Zeb sat down next to Kallus still puzzled by Yogar's behavior.

 

“I think something is wrong with your roommate. He looks like he's hurting. Did I miss something?”

 

Kallus looked past him to the closed door.

 

“He's been having a rough time with school and work. I tried to get him to talk about it but he's not ready to talk yet. He's getting kinda pudgy because of all the stress and I worry how that's going to affect his self esteem.”

 

“I'm sure he'll sort it out Kal. Besides he's got you keeping an eye on him.”

For the next few weeks, it seemed every member of the office would bring some sort of sweet to share with everyone. There was always extra and Thrawn made sure the majority of it went straight to Yogar. It was no surprise to Yogar that he'd gone up several sizes since Thrawn began his punishment. What was surprising was how it became less painful. He was even used to the stares his co-workers gave as he waddled down the hall. 

“Ok I've had enough of speculating. What is going on with you Lyste?”

Brom, his co-worker in the cubicle next to his own, leaned against the wall. He seemed genuinely concerned for Yogar. 

“I'm not sure what you mean Brom. Everything is fine with-”

“No it is not fine. Yogar I've watched you for over a month. You've gotten massive! You can't say everything is fine when I watch you waddle in here out of breath. What is going on? I'm just worried about you.”

 

Not one person had said that to him. He could see the worry on Zeb and kallus’ face but never had anyone expressed their genuine concern to him. Something about it made his facade crumble. He tried to contain his emotions but before long; he was a bawling, sobbing mess. 

 

“Yogar we need to get you out of here for a bit. Come now I'll take you home.”

 

Brom helped him collect his belongings and head for the door. A familiar figure stood in their way preventing the two from leaving.

 

“Titus, Lyste, where are you two going?”

 

Thrawn eyed Yogar carefully. His eyes red and puffy from crying looked away. Brom stood between the two and practically shielded him from Thrawn.

 

“Yogar needs to leave. He's not able to function in this state. I'm going to make sure he gets home.”

 

“That's quite nobel of you,” Thrawn sneered. “But if you and Lyste leave now, you shall both be written up as AWOL and terminated.”

 

“If that's the case sir, then I'll be back for our belongings tomorrow morning. For now, I'm taking him home and you're not going to stop me.”

 

Brom pushed past Thrawn and walked out the door. He wasn't afraid of Thrawn and he had show Yogar he shouldn't be either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided while writing this that there are some characters no writer has explored with. So I'm going to see what I can do with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kallus opened the door and saw Yogar asleep on the couch. A young blonde sat in the chair across from him half awake. Something was wrong since Yogar was usually home later and a stranger was in the apartment.

 

“What's going on here? Shouldn't he be at work?” Kallus quietly asked the other man. “And who exactly are you?”

 

“It's a long story. I'm brom, I work with Yogar at Chimera. Well until we both got fired by Thrawn this afternoon.”

 

Yogar shifted on the couch before sighing and settling down once more. Kallus could tell he'd had a rough day just by looking at him. 

“Why were you two fired? I know Yogar was late a few times but he told me that it was taken care of.”

Kallus grabbed a chair and pulled it over by Brom. He was still trying to figure out what exactly happened. Brom looked him in the eye before growling back a response.

“Thrawn. He wouldn't let us leave. I don't know what he's been doing to Yogar but today was just too much for him. Actually I think I may have been the breaking point. I really have been worried about him and I was so tired of all the gossip and whispers. No one really seemed to care about what was happening and I wasn't going to let Yogar bottle it up.”

When Yogar woke up he could hear voices in the kitchen. He could make out kallus’ voice and maybe Zeb’s but the third was unfamiliar. He wanted to go see who was there however he settled back under his blanket and went back to sleep. Whatever had happened before he made it home seemed to rob him of any energy he had. 

The next time he woke it was dark and silent. Kallus had either gone to bed or went out for the evening with Zeb. Either way the quiet seemed to calm him as he made his way to the empty kitchen. The quiet was interrupted by Yogar's stomach grumbling. Despite being stuffed earlier, he found himself getting hungrier more than before. He opened the fridge which was empty. No one had gone shopping yet. Instead he grabbed his phone and looked over a handful of take out menus. Pizza sounded really good but so did Chinese. Or he could get something from the Italian place on the corner. They had the best canolis and cheesecake that was to die for. 

No one else is here which means no one would care if he ordered all of it right? He stopped himself for a moment and grabbed at his large stomach. Yogar was very aware how much larger he'd gotten. He knew he wore a 2x in clothes, that sleeping on his back was impossible but he hadn't put a number to it. Perhaps it was time he did.

It had been a while since he pulled the scale out of the closet. Last time, he had weighed in at 210. That was before Thrawn and the daily routine of stuffing himself. He knew that scale would not read 210 this time. In fact, Yogar was excited to see what he did weigh now. After setting the scale down, he slowly stepped on. The scale creaked as the numbers climbed up. Once it finally stopped Yogar's eyes widened. The scale read 290 in bright red letters.

“Damn I really am fat,” he muttered. “I guess there's no harm in making it an even 300.”

He set to work placing his take out orders and changed it a baggy pair of lounge pants. All that was left was to wait for his food to arrive.

The Chinese place arrived first. Two orders of fried rice, egg rolls, orange chicken and short ribs. Next came a large pizza with fries and onion rings, as well as the cheesecake and a dozen cannolis. Yogar didn't even bother to set everything out choosing instead to go through each item when he was ready. Once half of the pizza was finished, he started on the eggrolls and short ribs. The pain of being full was creeping up on him but he pressed on with his meal. Soon what remained was the cheesecake and cannolis. An hour or so later, only empty food containers littered the table. He hadn't even heard the door open and Kallus walk in behind him.

“What the hell did you do? This place is a mess. Did you eat all of this on your own?”

Yogar was too tired and full to respond. All he wanted was to go back to bed and sleep off his meal.

“Honestly Yogar what is going on? That was dangerous. Just talk to me and tell me what has been going on.”

“Why is it no one had the balls to mention their concerns until I'm already down the rabbit hole? You want to know what is going on? In order to keep my job, my boss has made me eat my weight in desserts on a daily basis. And at this point, I can't stop it. I'm so used to stuffing my face that it barely phased me. I lost my job, and any chance I had at ever getting a date again.”

Kallus sat next to him on the couch. He wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps he should have raised concern sooner but even then he doubted it would change the situation.

“I should have spoken up. You know we've been worried about you but I didn't want you to feel pressured into telling me if you weren't ready. But I can't help but think you're getting used to being full figured.”

A blush colored his cheeks. Perhaps Kallus was right. But what was he supposed to do now?


End file.
